Taco Tuesday
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: After a rather harrowing day, Sinar Uwais (Player Character), decided to take a break and get himself a taco. Fate has it he won't be eating it alone. Contains Issue 7 Spoilers


He didn't belong here.

That was always the overwhelming feeling Sinar had when he entered the Haitian Square Market. He didn't belong with the supernatural creatures of this world. He was their enemy. Even now that the argument could be made that he was one of them, he felt uneasy walking here, pulling his hoodie over his eyes, trying to ignore all eyes that he just knew were on him. He just kept them on the reason he was here: a small stand in the corner, chickens both dead and alive surrounding it.

"Hey." He softly said to the owner, a Ghoul named Dante, who just growled in what was probably a friendly manner. "The usual, please." Dante just nodded and handed him a Taco. Sighing, Sinar sat down on a nearby piece of wall and started his meal. He hadn't taken a break in a LONG while after getting 'promoted' due to his blossoming anima powers (Not a promotion. Not really. He was still a soldier. Who now shot fire out of his hands.) and it was starting to affect him. For all the regenerative powers he now had, that didn't help against the mental wear and tear.

A silence fell. It was a short silence that Sinar probably wouldn't have registered if he wasn't on edge by default, but it was there as for a moment, all eyes of the market where on another new guest.

If Sinar didn't belong here, Sonnac _definitely_ didn't and he was aware of it, glancing over the market with uneasy eyes as he fixed his tie, a small tic he had. However, that faded as soon as he saw Sinar and approached him.

"There you are."

"What are you doing here?" Sinar asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Sonnac said. "When I said you had that same look in your eyes as the Force Marshall… that wasn't just a compliment. That's the look of someone who has seen many things. Perhaps too many."

"Didn't know you cared…" Sinar said, simply going back to his meal. Sonnac was quiet for a while, realizing he had to tread carefully.

"It's not that I don't, but I'm responsible for your well being, that means mentally as well."  
"You could've just sent me a message." Sinar said.

"And if you didn't turn your phone off, that would be a viable option." Sonnac just sighed. "I was worried. You're not one for idle conversation but usually, you're not…"

"Well, I usually don't get my legs sliced off by some ancient Evil that got away to boot." Sinar answered, perhaps a bit more fiercely than intended. "Even if it got better, that still bloody hurt." An awkward silence. "I'm sorry, Sir. That was out of line." Sinar eventually said. "Not like you could help that."

"This is precisely why I'm worried." Sonnac said. "I just want to make sure that you're well."

"I am. Trust me. I just need some recovery time. You can just… go back to whatever you probably should be doing."

"Actually I… haven't planned anything for another hour." Sonnac admitted. "I didn't think finding you was this easy." As he said this, something beside him caught his eye.

"Is that ghoul offering me a Taco?" Sonnac asked, somewhat incredulous as Dante, who had been quietly watching the conversation, held out a Taco for him.

"Oh, that's Dante. He really likes making 'em." Sinar said as Sonnac just stared. "Go on. First one is always on the house." Sonnac just nodded and hesitantly took it, before settling himself next to Sinar.

"Are you sure these are fit for human consumption? This 'Dante's' cooking methods don't seem all that…" He paused and as on cue, Dante made one of his hatchets come down on a chicken with a rather sickening _thwack,_ making Sonnac visibly wince _._ "Hygenic."

"I've been having his Tacos for ten years, never made me sick." Sinar told him. "Just take a bite." Another hesitant glance at his meal and Sonnac took a small, carefull bite. Before following it up with a larger one.

"That's… that's actually really good." Sonnac confessed.

"What did I tell you? Now eat up, Dante doesn't like it when you don't finish his food."

"Glad to see you're suddenly feeling better." Sonnac quipped at him. Sinar just looked away a bit. "No. Really. I am."

"We both know a Templar's life is complicated. Sometimes you just have to… take a break from it. Enjoy a Taco with a friend." Sinar said. Sonnac just smiled warmly.

"I'm honored that you call me your friend." He said.

"Me too." Sinar simply answered, as the two went back to their respective Tacos. "Me too."


End file.
